I Don't Believe
by aStoryReviewer
Summary: Pls read. I don't know where this is going but I do have an idea set in mind
1. Chapter 1

ONCE UPON A- You know what, scrap that. That thing doesn't exist and 'that thing' I mean vampires and werewolves and those other supernatural fantasy creepy annoying crap. The last time I checked I have never met one and in my world there isn't one. The girls at school would always fantasize about Twilight and Teen Wolf and all those…oh not to mention Vampire Diaries..hmmm….. I personally believe that those things are sick, unreal, crappy (even though some of them are awesome), worthless pieces of s***.

My name is Beka Loome and I am The Beka Loome, even though that sounds so stupid at the moment. Anywho, I am a Senior, I attend Brooshrek High, yeah that's it, I really don't have much to say about myself so, yeah, continue…..

So back to the topic of it all, Vampires, like seriously, the last time I check it was not in the bible which means...oh crap.

I just heard a scream...well it could be anything. I just felt a rush of cold breeze, ugh! didn't I shut the windows. I go over to it look outside for anything suspicious and shut it.

Now I'm back here typing away 'I Don't Believe', this is just non-sense people!

I hear breathing coming from my door. I look up to see my brother trying to push his way in trying not to make any sound...but he just got caught.

"Brian!" yeah, that's his name, he's just so nosy sometimes..GOSH! Then I hear his little foot running down the steps.

I like reading horror and thriller stories. Idk it just has a thing that brings me towards it...oooo and mystery...yeah...

I am a straight A student, I do wear glasses and unfortunately I still have my braces in for 3 years, My mouth is just messed up man...Oh, and that doesn't mean that I am a nerd, well 'some' people at school call me what they feel like, but I don't care, those words can't harm me, especially 'Queen Bee' with her nosy self.

Do I sound nerdy? No.

I think some people don't know the definition of a nerd... try googling it, yeah it helps...

Wait..what am I doing...I'm not suppose to be talking about my self...I have so much on my head right now. Ugh!

I have three words for those crazy psycopaths out there..

Vampires...Don't...Exsist...

Well, not in my world.

Bear with me guys, I am not a vampire fan but I'm trying to do my best...feedbacks would be great thanks


	2. Chapter 2

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

It's a Monday morning time for another scrappy day at school. I took a nice hot bath. When I was finished I brushed my teeth and rubbed some potion on my skin. I have seriously dry skin, bleh!

What to wear what to wear. I dug into my closet for a skinny jeans. Poo I just remembered I got a new crop top last month and I haven't even worn it yet. Its somewhere under this pile. I thee clothes here and there and ta - da, it's rose pink, I could of swore it wad blue, oh well maybe I just need to change my glasses. I slid my feet into a pair of flip flops and put my hair into a high bun. I put on my glasses and looked myself over in the mirror. I 'm just a normal teenager.

I ran down to the kitchen and grabbed an apple. It's just 6:30 I have a lot of time left. I was making myself comfy in the couch while switching through the channels. Nothing at this time is worth watching, I guess sponge Bob will do.

Do you ever have that feeling that someone else might be in the same room with you? Weird, that's how it feels now. It might just be Brian or mom. I turn around to find no one there.

I put my eyes back on the tv. Just as I was about to bite into my apple the power went out. "Are you serious!?"

It doesn't make sense I stay here any longer. I walk out the house and lock the door behind me. Mom has a way of arguing about things easily. Hmph. School is not so far from where I live it's just a 10 min walk.

On walking my way something flew right in front of me. I stopped and looked from right to let. Maybe it was just a bird, nothing serious, I mean they go that fast, right? I foxes my glasses on my face to see if I was seeing the right things. Just then my stomach made this weird sound. "Hungry much" I muttered to myself. I took the corner to Allison 's Diner to grab a quick bite. Maybe I could go for some waffled. Hmmm my mouth watered at the thought of that.

As soon as I was in the diner I ordered waffled with butter and coffee.

Just then a man walked into the diner. He looked very frustrated, very tired and weak. He came crashing down on the seat beside me. He looked drained out.

His HAIRWAS A DIRTY BLONDE, LITERALLY IT WAS DIRTY. His clothes looked ransacked and out of style. I was looking over him when I haven't even noticed that my food was ready. I dug in and took my own little time. I looked back over to the man to see him staring at me with an intense gaze. Akward. My mouth was stuffed and I probably had a stupid look on my face. I even feel stupid now! Ugh! Why is he looking at me? Just then my eyes caught two of the most unbelievable, very recognizable Crazy holes on the man's neck. "What are you looking at?" he asked me in a disgusted tome

"The holes on the side of your neck,"

"What holes?" is he serious?

"The two holes on the side of your neck, right there," I said pointing to them.

He started feeling if there was any, "No there are no holes there, I don't even feel any"

He's lost out of his mind.

It can't be no no no, those things don't exist.

"hey waitress, what time is it?" A man from the back of the diner called out

She looked at the watch on her hand. It looks familiar. I've seen it before, "&:35"

Oh crap, I'm late. Time flies quickly. With that I threw the cash to the waitress and ran out of the diner.

I ran into the halls of the school. I went to my locker and opened it to shove my book bag in. There was a red rose there, how did that even get in here? I just took it out and threw it in the trash.

I moved swiftly towards my homeroom to meet a very hating Mr. Stocker.

"Well, somebody is early today," I heard him say as I moved to my seat in the third row.

"Good morning to you too Mr. stocker," I said emphasizing his name.

"Detention Miss Loome," He smiled at me, See I told you he was very hating.

"What! No you can't do that," He is so evil. Ugh!

"Well Miss Loome, you see that last time I checked, the rule states that if you are late.." I cut him off

"If I am late at a certain time, I have detention, yeah yeah yeah I know," I said

"And you emphasized on my name, Well look at that, double detention"

"b- but- I"

"One more word from you Miss Loom and you will face serious consequences,"

Pshh really, ;like beating me all the way to Nightmare Street. This man is sick.

"Hey Becky, why are you so late, I've been calling you like a hundred times, why didn't you pick up your p-hone," My best friend Keke sists beside ,me.

"Oh s, sorry 'bout that my phone must have been off"

She looked at me with a puzzled face.

"What?"

"Nothing," I didn't say anything wrong, did I?

Me and Becky were having our own little convo until, "Ahem," Mr. Stocker shut us up, more like he was shutting me up. "So class we have a new student coming in our class today," He paused and eyed every one in the class and landed on me, "I want you all to make him feel welcome," This man hates me. I rolled my eyes at him. "Miss Loome do you have something to say?"

"No sir," Ugh! This freaking glasses keeps falling off.

"That's what I thought." He said with a bit of sarcasm in his voive.

The new student stepped into the class all eyes were on him. He dressed in something black with a bit of red and whiteI coulsd hear the girls gasping and whispering to each other adoring the man at the front of the class. Well I mean he did look quite fascinating, but I I don't want to go there. Even Keke was adoring him. She was probably day dreaming because her motuth was hanging open and she was about to drool, Eew!I wasn't paying much attention to what Mr. Stocker had been saying.

I was too interested at something outside. Two birds were fighting over a nest. Poor birdy. One one being kicked off. Do they do that? Poor poor birdy, fly away.

The bird then took its time fixing up the nest and sat in it looking straight at me. Wait… It's looking straight at me. Its eyes changed from black to a deep red. What. The. Hell.

I was too into the bird to not notice that Mr. Stocker was saying something to me. I shift my gaze from the window to him.

"Yes sir?"

"Did you not hear a thing I said Miss Loome?"

"Um, no sir," He let out a sigh.

"Well let me repeat myself, You will be accompanying Mr. Steven to his classes, since you have the same classes with him, do you understand that?"

I nodded and looked back oiut the window. There was no birdie in sight.

After the bell rang I rushed out of the class to my locker. I took out my books for the next period only to see another red rose lying there. I took it out and looked on it carefully. My head was filled with questions. I shut my locker to go throw the rose in the garbage, again. Before I could do that, a tall figure stepped right in front of me making me bump into his chest (And to say it was hard.) making my glasses fall off and me falling to the floor.

" Ah don't just stand there!"

" Oh sorry," he said while holding out his hand. I took it and he helped me up. I felt a shock wave pass through me.

"Uh, where is my glasses?" I asked while squinting my eyes to the floor.

He handed them to me and I put it on. Wow seeing his face close up made chills just run down my spine. I was there staring at his eyes which were a grey color. I think I'm lost. It brought me to a whole new world. He was smiling that million dollar smile. Oh it looks so sexy.

"You might not want to throw it away"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, the more you throw them away the more there is to come,"

"What do you mean there is more to come?"

"You'll see, sweet peek," I stood there frozen for a moment. "Don't we have class to go?"

Oh God.

That's another chapter, I need comments! :) (They help)


	3. Chapter 3

2 weeks later.

Here I am now scared out of my mind. Jamie ( the new boy) has been giving me these weird glances and statements.

Last week was hectic. I got a load of work from Mr. Stocker himself as well as being annoyed by him during detention. My brother has asthma. My dad is here to collect Brian. I will discuss that part later.

I still need answers though. From the time I saw the bird with those red eyes I've been getting them continuously. But there is sOmething up with Brian. He calls out danger. It's really weird. He is in all my classes and the worst and best part, he lives right beside me. But he is very nice now I'm starting to wonder if the flowers were from him.

And guess what, he asked me out on a date. Eeekk ! I'm so excited, I cant wait.

I glance at the clock on my bed side table which reads 6:20. Just forty minutes before diner is ready I'm starving. I heard shouting from the kitchen so I went to check it out. It was my dad 's voice. I hid behind the wall that seperated the kitchen from the loving room.

"Linsten Micheala I want my son back," who does he think he is wanting to take Brian with him. After he walked through the door 5 years ago and never came back. I don't even know if he remembers me for all that.

~:~ Flashback~:~

Mom and dad just had an heated argument. Dad admit that he cheated on mom.

I saw my mom on the floor curled up with her knees to her chest in the corner of the kitchen crying. I wanted to hush her and tell her it will be fine but o guess that couldn't happen. Brian was just coming down the steps with tired eyes. Since I really didn't know much about adult arguments like that I just left it to them.

"Brian, go hack to bed" he looked at me worried.

"Ok Sissy" I hated him calling me that.

By the next day dad had left. He also left a note on the counter. I decided I should read it before mom sees it and goes on with the crying again.

_Dear Micheala,_

_I'm sorry for what I did to you. I know it was wrong but it had to be done. You may never understand why though. I only got with you for two reasons, one of which I can only explain. The first day I met you I knew that you were the one but I did not want to put you in any danger._

_I loved you Micheala but I cant love you anymore. I have moved on._

_Keep the kids safe and tell them I love them._

I couldn't let mom read this. I was about to put it in the trash but something told me not to. I hid it in my secret place where all things will be kept a secret until I tell it out.

~: Flashback~:~

The last time I heard he got married to another woman in the Subburbs and had two choildren with her. My dads like filthy rich so he spoils whoever he wants to spoil.

"John you will not be taking our son away from me, after five years and you just come in wanting to take your son with you, no John that's not going to happen"

I could not deal with this anymore so o decided to step into the conversation.

"Beka w- "

"Don't Beka me, you probably should leave now"

"Beka go b-" no no no

"No mom I'm not going back to my room, I'm not going to let him talk to you like that," I say turning to her.

"Child, listen to your mother, " did he just refer to me as child.

"Child, listen to your mother, " I said mocking him, " No you listen and you better get this in that tough skull of yours, we don't want you here, I'm sure Brian doesn't want you here, well maybe a little, but you better leave before my foot comes in contact with your face,"

"Don't talk to me like that child"

"Really, because the last time I checked you weren't my father anymore, where were you when Brian needed you, huh, when was the last time you would carry us to Fair-Fair land(I just made that up) once every year, where were you when mom was the only one who had to take care of me and Brian, " I paused and took a breath, " oh let me see, you were off with your new wife and children having the time of your life like we didn't even exist, and I am not going to tell you again,you need to leave before my foot comes in contact with your face, " something was off his eyesflickered to black and Back to its original green color.

He groaned. But that groan was just too too too what do I say it wasn't like a human groan. With that he was walking away to towards the door but stopped before his hand reached the Door knob, "I will get him back, " and he left.

I turned around to see my mom staring blankly at me, "snap out of it mom,"

" 't have to thank me, I was just doing my job to protect my family," and she was still staring blankly at me I snapped my finger at her and asked if dinner was ready and she said yes. I ran up to my brothers room to see him playing one of his video games

"Brian, come on dinner os ready, "

"Just a sec sis"

"If you are not out of that chair in five seco-"

"Okay okay I'm up now gosh," I just smiled at him and went down stairs.

After dinner was finished and washing up the plates with mom was finished I was heading upstairs to my room when mom called me back down. "Sweetie, I love you "

"Love you too mom, " with that I gave her a pe k on the cheek and went up to my room and off into bed to get some sleep.

Before I fell asleep I went back to the day when dad had left the letter. I jump out of bed and flipped the switch. I went into the place where my secret things will always be kept a secret until whenever

I dug up for the paper. There are loads of them in here. I found it and went over the words. Over and over and over again. Something doesn't seem right and I cant put my finger on it. What danger was he talking about? And he cheated on mom because it had to be done? What in the name of Jesus does this man know what he wrote. It had to . That's just messed up man. I slid the paper back into the secret place where my secret things will be hidden.

Ooo, I just remembered something. When I was talking to him his eyes changed yo black them back to its original green.

I need answers and I might be able to know who to get them from.

I need comments people! how was it?


	4. Chapter 4

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I hit the snooze button on my alarm clock. And again I might have another crappy. Day at school, who know it might not go bad after all. I got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom . I took off the clothes and stepped in the shower to let the warm water run on my body. I got out and did everything else I needed to do after that. (A /N : we all know what that means)

I go downstairs to see my mom making breakfast, Brian on the couch watching the reruns of Ben 10. I skip over to my mom to see her making eggs with bacon. A typical morning breakfast.

After I ate I told them my good bye and went to school.

RING RING RING

Oh crap. I forgot that I have an History next. Shift! I cursed to myself. I walked straight into the class to meet a very happy Mr. Stocker. I wonder what's been up with him. He is never happy. I sighed and sat in my seat l.

"So class as you know you will be getting your test today but unfortunately I won't be conducting you. I will be off until whenever, " he said with a big smile on his face. Yes! Finally, I've been longing for this day to come and I know he is too. I laughed at myself mentally. "I will all miss you students," he said and looked at me. His smile even got bigger. Is he that happy? "and your substitute teacher will be hear very sh -" he was cut off with a someone opening the door. He stepped in the class and eyed everyone. I swear when he looked at me I almost melted. He must be a new student. Gosh he is gorgeous! "I smiled weakly at him them Mr. Stocker proceeded to say, "Class this is your new substitute teacher Mr. Cunning and I hope you treat him well with respect," The smile dropped from my face. The new male that I have been fantasising myself over is the new substitute teacher. Shit

-/-/-

Well that was an interesting class. The school's slut was getting her breast all up in Mr. Cunnings. Face. He had a look of disgust like he wasn't interested. But again he looks so young like he hasn't even hit 23 yet.

"Missed me," I jumped a bit to hear a familiar voice I look to my left to see Jamie looking at me with that dazzling smile. It melted every girls heart especially the hard ones. "

"No," I said jokingly. He had a bit of hurt over his face. "And you really believed me, of course I missed you silly." I said to him playfully. His mood suddenly changed to him having a worried look on his face.

"You Okay Jamie, why weren't you at class?"

"Yeah, I had to run some errands." He looked a bit angry.

"Well there is a new history teacher and I-"

"I know," Ok then...his face was red now but he was staring at something behind me. I turned around to see Mr. Cunnings staring back at him too. They were both giving each other the death glare, this does not look good. Whatever they were angry about or whatever they have done I'm pretty sure this would not end well.

I pulled Jamie towards our next class.

"What was that about?"

"It was nothing, listen I need to talk to you about something important,"

"What's important?"

"I'm going to have to tell you tonight at your place."

It is seven now. I haven't seen Jamie since the second period. I wonder what's so important he wants to tell me. Is he going to cancel our date? But he could have told me at school.

I heard a knock on my window from across the bed. I got up to see it was Jamie. I opened it and let him in.

"So what's so important you wanted to tell me?" He was walking back and forth in the room. Probably trying to figure a way to explain what he wants to explain.

Finally he stopped and turned around to look at me deep in the eyes, "What I am about to tell you is very very important and it concerns you in some ways."

"And what is it you want to tell me?" I ask with some concern.

"Before, I tell you do you believe in, you know, supernatural, vampires, werewolves those stuff?"

Is he kidding me right now. I hope that's not the crap he came here for. I let out a sigh and answered him truthfully with a smile on my face. I don't know why I was doing it but it was to show him that I did not believe in those crap, "Jamie, don't let anyone fool you, those things don't exist. I've never seen one in my life and If I did then that person is a lunatic."

He muttered something under his voice, "look Becky, you have to believe in them, b-"

What the hell! " I can't believe in them if they don't exist and why are you even asking me this anyways I thought this was something Important."

"This is important," he hissed under his breath

"Then why is it so important?"

"Because I am a Vampire Becky. The only reason I am here is because I need to watch over you. Michael wants you to be his before the wolves get to you."

I stood there and pulled in every word he said to me. Trying to get a meaning to this. It took me a minute to realise what this is. And to realisation I finally came up with the only answer to this matter.

"You're sick. I think you need to go to the doctor and check up on your head. It's either your mental or your just some lunatic w-" I was cut off to meet a black eye, two fanged, fist balled up at the sides, beet red face, breathing hard Jamie.

I could only think of one thing and one thing alone.


	5. Chapter 5

He's now taking slow steps towards me. I am walking back only to find myself trapped in the corner of the room. He's not taking his eyes off me but I am looking for somewhere to run before he does what he does. So the bathroom is like ten footsteps from where I am all I need to do is dash. But before I knew it Jamie was only three footsteps from me. Awfully close. So I did the only thing that my mind told me to do. I had no other choice because from the looks of it he could kill me by the snap of a finger.

I kissed him. Yes my lips on his lips. I could feel the hair on the back of my neck stand up. One of his hand rest on my waist while the other made its way to cup my neck. He pressed me up against the wall and I could feel his thing on my thigh. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance and I approved. He let out a low moan while gripping on my ass firmly. I could tell he was enjoying this. My tongue slid under one of his fangs and him knowing pulled away. I closed my mouth to feel a bit of blood. I ran to the bathroom and washed my mouth quickly. Note to self: never kiss a vampire when his fangs are out. Now with the thought of that they do exist, I am admitting to myself that they do exist. Wow I have a feeling that life from now on would not be pretty. I came out of the bathroom only to see Jamie's figure jump out the window. I was about to call him but maybe he just needed time to think.

I went over to my bed and buried my head in my pillows and let out a sigh. Crap I have homework. I drew myself out of bed and started it. In the process my mind kept drifting off to the little encounter earlier on today between Jamie and Mr. Cunnings. Honestly my life feels like it could go into a love triangle. So if Jamie is a vampire then Mr. Cunnings must be….be….a werewolf…..or not. But maybe cause I heard that they are enemies right? And enemies get mad at each other right? I only read one or two stories of them but they weren't that fascinating or maybe it was because I didn't believe in them.

20 minutes later

I just finished my homework and decided to get something to eat. I went to the kitchen and went up to the fridge to see a note stick to it.

_Beka,_

_We'll be home a bit late so you might have to do grocery shopping._

_Mom._

Great. I ran up the stairs to get myself changed and locked up the house.

I made my way into the grocery store looking for something I could make fast, so I grabbed a tin off Tuna and bread. I was walking into the next isle when I bumped into the wall. Or so I thought. And a hand reached out to help me. Wait, walls don't have hands. I adjust my glasses and saw clearly that it was Mr. Cunning. I think I'm about to have a heart attack. His hair was combed in an old fashion vintage type. His eyes were speaking something, different emotions were going all through my head. Ah that smile, yeas it was amazing but not amazing as Jamie's. The shirt he was wearing fit perfectly on his chiseled chest. God! Only if I c- I got cut off to hear someone clear there throat. I looked up at the hand and took it. He helped me up on my feet but I stumbled which caused me to fall on him. His arms grabbed on my waist before anything else could happen. Deja-vu this happened before. _Shit_. I cursed under my breath. My head was down. I couldn't let him see me blush. I brought my head up and our faces were merely centimeters apart. He kept on staring at me in the eyes like he's going deep in my soul. Wait, what's going on this is not supposed to be happening. Beka step back. I said to myself. I backed away and smoothed my clothes down. Realizing what just happened. I had to apologize.

"am…am I'm sorry sir," now my voice is shaky. What am I afraid of. Maybe the fact that he might be a werewolf.

"No it's ok Beka, no harm done," Wow, the way how those words rolled off his tongue, was sexy but weird at the same time.

"Ahm…." Great. Now I'm lost of words.

"You okay?" Clearly I'm not

"Yeah, im good." I said with a little giggle. Crap, I'm talking to my history teacher. I'm not supposed to flirt with him, that's just wrong. WRONG! Before he could say anything I ran up to the cashier and checked out my items quickly before heading off to home.

By now isn't something supposed to happen? Like either someone should kidnap me? Not that I don't want it to happen, I just thought…..Now would be the moment when someone is following you and then grabs you and then takes you off to the next location. I guess I'm a lucky girl. But not for long.


	6. Chapter 6

**IMPORTANT!**

**Ok guys I'm not really feeling this story so I will be editing it. Sorry:( but Hopefully Chapters 1-4 will be up next week. And to my followers and readers I want to change the name:**

**Pick one:**

**1. I Don't Believe (Original)**

**2. My Awesome Life Is About to be Awful**

**3. Confessions of My Awesome life that's Going To Be Awful.**

**4. Oh Dear**

**or **

**5. The Awful Truth (Maybe)**

**So, let me know what you think,**

**1, 2, 3, 4 or 5.**

**leave a review and I will be...Bye :)**


	7. Chapter 7

As I stepped through the front door everything was out of place. Meaning broken glasses, broken wood and torn up furniture. What happened? Mom's not here yet which means….I heard my phone beeping signaling that I got a new message.

_Mystery: Step one was just practice. We'll see what step two would be like._

This is when everything happens. My life is about to fall off the line. I called mom and told her how the place looks. She said she will be here in five. I went up to my room to find it spotless. Not a scratch. This does not seem right. Who the hell dismangles downstairs and leaves upstairs spotless. But there was a piece of paper lying on my bed with a rose….and it's red on top of it. I picked it up and started reading.

_Beka,_

_You might of heard of me before but now our secret remains a mystery. You will not be able to see me any time soon but we will be able to start our bonding. Remember I will and always love you. Sweet dreams._

_Your Love._

"Well I know who exactly who you are _Mr. Your Love_ and this rose your sending me….guess where it's going….in the trash," I spoke directly to the paper. I tore it and threw it in the trash bin. Before I threw away the rose, I picked the petals one by one and crumbled them in my hands to make sure they looked dead in a way.

I heard my mom and Brian's voice coming up the steps.

"Beka, you ok sweetie," she said while locking the door behind her. I knew she was worried. Well why shouldn't she be.

"I'm fine mom,"

"Do you know who would do something like this?" I believe I do. Yes well no

"Nope," I said popping the 'p'

"I hope we –" she was cut off by heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. Brian jumped on the bed and hid his way behind me. Mom was just frozen in her place I had to help her go sit on the bed, where as I was ready to face whoever was coming up the steps. It came closer and closer until it stopped at my door. All I could hear was the faint breathing of my brother and the crickets outside. Then the door bust open revealing a tall man who looked really and when I say really I mean really tough, like if I were to stab him with a knife it would just bend(note sarcasm). His face was too dark though I couldn't see his features clearly under the light. He was about to make a move when Brian stepped forward and tugged at my shirt. The man averted his gaze from me to Brian and studied him carefully before saying.

"This is the boy that Sir John was talking about." He said with a wide grin on his face. Is this man crazy or something? Who is he and how the hell does he know my dad. Something is fishy. Mom finally broke out of her frozen state and began threatening the man.

"What do you mean 'Sir John!' and I don't want you near my kid or else those hands of yours will be gone."

He starts laughing. He starts laughing? Is he serious, well he doesn't know my mom because I know she would do it.

"He warned me of one of you being feisty too, then I guess it's the ex-wife," He said while eyeing my mom up and down.

Then this was the time I 'but' in, "Who are you, what do you want?"

"Simple, 'Sir John says he wants his boy kid which I am assuming is the one hiding his way behind you"

"And what if he doesn't get him?"

"Then that's the time step 2 will come in, but seeing that you want give me him step two is now in charge"

I heard Brian scream but it was cut off.

Before I knew it a cloth was placed over my eyes and a hand over my mouth. I tried to get out of the person's grip but I came to no luck. Then I blacked out.

* * *

(Mystery's POV)

Her room smelled of lilac and lavender. It was sweet yes but her scent was even sweeter. I laid my head on her pillow and drew in every scent I could. I couldn't wait for her to be mine, to hold her in my arms and k-

I heard the front door open, knowing it was her I wrote a short letter and placed it on her bed with a rose. I used my vamp speed to jump through the window and disappear into the alley. Sweet blood filled my nose as I was getting closer and closer to a human. My throat suddenly became dry and my fangs started to appear.

"my my my, what is a beautiful lady walking through the alley all by herself?"

She was squinting her eyes to look at me properly. Her hand reached into her bag for something. I was assuming it was….pepper spray. "w-wh-who are y-you?" her voice was shaky, "wh-what do you want?"

With a slight smirk on my face I answered her simply, "blood"

She looked at me like if I was a sick man. To prove to her that I wanted blood, I showed her my fangs. She took a sharp intake of breath trembling from head to toe. Before a word could release from her mouth I sank my teeth into her skin and drew as much blood as possible. The sweet taste filled every corner of my mouth as I drew more and more until I felt her body go limp. I pulled my mouth from her neck and closed up the two punctured holes.

I left her lifeless body on the ground and was about to continue my journey back home when I heard a loud scream. I could tell it was from Beka's house.

I ran back and found my way to her room only to find the scent of the wolves left behind. "Damn it" I hissed through my teeth. This was beyond serious. I should of waited until she came up to her room to find me here. Why did I not do that? Anger consumed me as I punched a hole in her wall. I lost her. Now I need to get her back.

By the way, Where is James?

* * *

**Where is James? I really don't know...maybe he's angry at him self...For what?**

**Ok guys you said it here it is! woohoo. Anyways. REVIEWS yes I need them. **

**I think we all know who Mystery is. Yes?** **and**...** I want to do the next chapter in Mr. Cunnings POV. What you think about that.**

**You people make me happy :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Nathan's POV

First off teaching was one thing I wanted to do from a really long time. But of course the pack members decided that I shouldn't do it. That's when I was eighteen, now I'm twenty-one and yeah I have a bit of problems here and there but they're all rushing me out of the house. Since I started teaching I had this weird feeling that something would be off but I shrugged it off until I saw 'him' in the school's hall. I had to control my anger or else someone would get hurt.

I drove down to the grocery store to pick up some things mom wanted me to buy for dinner tonight. I went into the store and picked up the things isle by isle. I was just about to step out when a female figure bumped into my chest. She fell on her butt and I let out a soft chuckle, but she looked familiar I reached out my hands and she was looking at it as if she was supposed to take it. Her eyes were roaming my body, what can I say? The ladies can't resist me. I cleared my throat to see her head snap up, she took my hand and I felt a bit of shock go through me. I don't know whether or not she felt it but I think I found my…mate. Odd.

She stumbled which caused her to fall on me, before anything else would happened I grabbed her by the waist and was looking down at her before her eyes came to meet mine. My heart rate sped up and instantly I could see my future with her and our six pups. I could tell she was blushing but I had this feeling inside me that wanted me to hold her close and keep her close. Before I knew it she backed away and had the word embarrassed written all over her face.

"am….am I'm sorry sir," her voice was a bit shaky, what is she afraid of?

"No it's ok Beka, no harm done," I said with a soft chuckle

"Ahmm,"

"You okay?" she looked a bit worried though

"Yeah I'm good" she giggled but then she looked serious and before I could tell her anything she ran.

After I left the store I drove back to the house to give mom the things and decided to go for a run and calm myself.

I switched to my wolf form and began running in the woods. The scent of pine filled my nose as the wind brushed my black fur back. I slowed down my pace and stopped at a nearby stump. All I heard were the birds chirping and squirrels running up a tree.

Mate. It can't be. She's not even wolf yet she is my mate. I heard a bit about her though when my mom and John came in the house arguing about a woman, her son and daughter. I'm still thinking about it though that guy named Michael wants her as his. Just thinking about that made me feel a pang of jealousy but that's not going to happen. I'm not going to let my future mate be taken away from some vamp. She's mine. Wow, I'm claiming her as mine.

Before I could go any further I heard a scream and I jolt my head up to hear which direction it was coming from. I ran and quickened my pace only to smell something off. It was one of them. As I was getting closer there was a lifeless body on the floor. I knew who did this. Poor girl.

I continued running and found myself looking up a house. The walls were painted in some soft blue color and it was well put together. I walked in through the front door and changed myself back into my human form and threw on a pair of my basketball shorts that I brought.

I ran up the steps to a room and smelt something familiar. It smelt like one of the other wolves from the pack. It was Flex but what was he doing here. I sniffed the air only to smell a remainder of Bay. The liquid they use to make you black out. I knew this was Beck's room from the color and the papers scattered all over her desk. I had to go back to the pack house. Fast.

* * *

**I had a bit of writers block on this chapter and boy's/men Pov's are not as easy to write as I thought it would be, but hopefully...again...the next chapter will be longer.**

**Reveiws**

**R.T.**


End file.
